


Back in Her Sight

by southsidepeach



Series: OV Genderbend - One Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Jessie McCree and Ash meet again.





	Back in Her Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe (Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" ) - Ash (Edward Caledon "Calamity")
> 
> Jesse McCree - Jessie McCree

The stones on the road jumped and the dust rose in the air as Jessie was riding her "new bike".The key with the name "Ash" one them were clanging as she hit a big stone or a hole in the road.

Her eyes were on the road, but her mind  
was in another place. She giggled was she thought about how easy was to stop the Deadlock Gang. It'd been some time since she meet with them, but nothing changed. Beside him, they were all some incompetents, just as she remembered.

She looked down at the photo he kept for so many years. A picture of her and Ash, playing poker when they were young. She didn't want to say it, but she really missed Ash. He is even more handsome since their last meeting. Her eyes went up, looking at the blue sky, remembering how fast her heart was beating just a couple of hours ago. Seeing him woke something inside of her that was aslept for over a decade.

Sometimes she asked herself, what would happend if she had never left...if she had stayed with him...

He meant so much for her, but she couldn't let her guard down. She couldn't let her feelings get over her mind. They were nothing, They had always been nothing. They were only teammates (even though they other gang members would say something else) ex-teammates and now enemies. They were nothing...he was...nothing...

She shut her eyes closed. It hurt her...to lie herself...to lie herself that Ash was just an enemy...when in reality...he was the love of her life. She was the man she thought she would spent her life with him...until Overwatch contacted her and took her away from him...not...she let them...She had to pay for her past. Being away from Ash was painful, but she chose the life away from him. He was still really mad at her. So mad. She knew he still loved her, but he couldn't forgive the pain she gave him.

Her thoughts flew from the pain to the memories of him. His voice, his naughty smirk, his gorgeous red eyes, his handsome face, his white hair. He us just so perfect. His kisses...his kisses felt like magic and she remembered every second of each one they had. His strong, protective arms around her as she woke up in the morning after a night together, his big hands touching her naked skin, his perfectly squared abs that she used to touch every time she had a chance. She wondered....no...she is sure he still had them.

Jessie was broken from her thought when she heard the sound of an animal. She opened her eyes and saw a prairie dog in the middle of the road. She started to panic and she boarded on brake really hard. She stopped the bike in time not to hurt the poor animal. She felt the sweat rolling over the forehead down to her cheek. Her heart was beating really fast.

McCree took a deep breath, calming herself down. She closed her eyes and thought what she wanted to do next. Without doubting this time, she turned around ,riding Ash's bike She wanted to do just a little thing before she would came back to her mission.

"Get off my fucking bike, little bitch! Get your own!" Ash said as Jessie found the payload were he was tied up.

Without answering, she took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.


End file.
